The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing an electronic device including at least one vibration generating element such as a VIF surface-wave filter and a RF surface-wave oscillating element usable for color-television picture apparatus and video tape recorders.
Generally known is a VIF surface-wave filter as shown in FIG. 1 which comprises a piezo-electric device 21, made of LiNbO.sub.3 or LiTaO.sub.3, which has on its surfaces a pair of input electrodes 22, a pair of output electrodes 23 and an earth electrode 24 which are formed in accordance with photolithography techniques and further, a surface-wave element 30 composed of an absorbing member 25 formed by applying a resin such as epoxy resin in accordance with the printing technique. The surface-wave element 30 is adhesively fixed onto a metallic stem 26 using an adhesive material such as epoxy resin and a lead terminal 27 of the stem 26 is coupled through wires 28 to the pair of input electrodes 22, the pair of output electrodes 23 and the earth electrode 24. A cap 29 is welded to the stem 26 to form a housing to cover the above-mentioned parts so as to form a space to thereby cause no impediment of vibration of the surface-wave element 30.
However, such a conventional technique results in an increase in manufacturing costs because the stem 26 is arranged such that the lead terminal 27 is fixed using a glass material. Furthermore, although in the above-mentioned conventional manufacturing technique the cap 29 and the stem 26 are generally arranged to be connected to each other by means of the resistance heat welding in order to protect the surface-wave element 30 from the outside air, the resistance heat welding causes completion adhesion therebetween due to the difficulty of even generation of heat at the circumference of the cap 29.